Werewolves, huh?
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Isaac/Danny smut


Though Danny had never been close to Isaac, the day he saw him sitting outside school, head bent over his book but looking so…defeated, he couldn't ignore him.

"Man, you look like someone ran over your puppy," Danny said lightly and Isaac flinched slightly, which made Danny continue, "Oh God, there was no actual puppy death, right?"

Isaac blinked up at him, sunlight casting shadows across his pretty face as he shook his head. "No, no dead puppies," he confirmed, then heaved a sigh. "Just…life."

"Sounds heavy," Danny said, sitting beside him. "Girl trouble?"

It was always girl trouble with straight boys.

"Well, Allison decided she wants to try to get back together with Scott, so we…well, we weren't really dating, so it's not like I got dumped," Isaac mumbled, then shrugged. "I expected it. I mean, who wouldn't choose Scott?"

And that was when Danny got his first inkling that Isaac wasn't completely straight.

Two weeks later, when he responded eagerly to Danny's kiss, those suspicions were confirmed.

They didn't fall into bed immediately, but that made the afternoon they found themselves making out on Danny's bed all the sweeter. His parents were gone for the weekend, so there was no one to disturb them and Danny took his time, enjoying the contrast of Isaac's light, nearly invisible stubble brushing his own smooth skin. Isaac's lips were soft and warm, tasting faintly of sweet Chapstick, and Danny raised a hand to cup his jaw.

For several minutes they lay there, legs tangled as they explored each other's mouths. Isaac was the one who let his tongue flutter along the seam of Danny's lips, so he opened them gladly and sucked on Isaac's tongue when it entered his mouth. Clearly, Isaac liked that, moaning happily and wiggling closer to Danny, close enough so Danny could feel his body heat through their clothing. His fingers brushed against Danny's chest, but he withdrew quickly as though burned.

Realizing Isaac was unsure in the physical aspects of their new relationship, Danny knew the blond was almost desperate to touch and be touched, so very deliberately reached for Isaac's hand and drew it up, placing it against his chest. "Touch me," he murmured into Isaac's mouth, nipping at his lips. "Anywhere you want."

"You sure?" Isaac asked, but his palm was already smoothing over Danny's muscles, fingers dragging over a nipple.

"Yeah," he breathed, wrapping an arm around Isaac's shoulders to pull him even closer. Nuzzling Isaac's nose, he stole another kiss before smiling. "I like it when you touch me."

Face flushed, Isaac fingers wandered down Danny's abs, stroking them through soft cotton. "I'm starting to see that," he murmured, though his voice sounded half distracted and a little dreamy.

Slowly, Danny pressed his hand against Isaac's shoulder, urging him to lay flat on his back before settling one knee between Isaac's thighs to kneel above him. Blue eyes peered up at Danny trustingly and his mouth dropped open as Danny peeled his yellow t-shirt off in one smooth motion.

"Danny," Isaac said in an awed tone, staring up at him. Danny smiled softly, then sighed as Isaac reached out and ran a hand up his flank before sweeping it over to stroke his flat stomach. He arched his torso in a smooth, sinuous motion until he was hovering over Isaac, supporting himself on his forearms, which bracketed Isaac's shoulders, and he accepted a flurry of sweet kisses as he lowered his body so that he was lying atop Isaac, pinning his larger frame to the bed. Isaac's cock, trapped in his jeans, pressed up against Danny's every time he shifted his hips.

Isaac hummed, twisting, but Danny's weight held him to the bed and, on impulse, Danny caught his wrists and pinned them to the mattress beside his head. That action ripped a cut off groan from Isaac's throat and Danny smiled.

"Danny," he muttered, straining a little against Danny's grip but not making any real attempt to get away, before turning lust blown eyes to him. For a second, the light caught his eyes and Danny could have sworn he eyes were gold instead of blue, but then he was distracted. "What are you…?"

Playfully, Danny said, "Well, you seem to get unsure when we start things…so I was thinking maybe you'd let me take the lead on this. You want to sleep with me, right?" He bent and pressed a kiss to the long, strong muscle of Isaac's bicep, so prominently displayed in his current position. His skin was warm and soft and Danny gave into an impulse and let his tongue flutter over the spot he had just kissed.

"Oh," Isaac murmured and Danny chuckled at the breathless tone. "I think I like the sound of that!"

"We need to be way more naked," Danny declared and Isaac nodded his agreement.

Together, they wrestled Isaac out of t-shirt and jeans while Danny kicked off his own, thanking God they were both already barefoot, as he really didn't feel like fighting with laces at the moment.

Isaac's next kiss was fierce and full of want, pulling Danny close, skin to skin, separated only by their underwear. Hands wandered, desperate for contact and eventually Danny murmured, "There's lube and condoms in the bedside table. I'm gonna grab them if you're sure you want to do this."

"I really do," Isaac replied and Danny grinned into the kiss he got after retrieving the supplies and kicking off his briefs, enjoying a few minutes of mutual caresses before he decided to try something new.

When Danny broke away from Isaac's kiss, the blond let out an annoyed sound, but it soon turned to a happy sigh when Danny trailed his lips along Isaac's jaw and down his neck. His chest was smooth, skin wonderfully soft and Danny took a moment to appreciate it before latching onto a flat nipple and worrying it to a tight, hard nub.

Isaac's breath caught in his throat and he gasped when Danny continued his path, nibbling his abs and dipping his tongue into his naval.

Hooked his fingers into the waist of Isaac's boxer briefs, Danny tugged them down his legs, allowing his flushed cock to spring free. For a moment, Danny gazed at him appreciatively before closing his lips around head of Isaac's cock and sucking lightly, earning a deep, pleased moan and one of Isaac's flailing hands landed on Danny's head. Deciding to put his tongue into play, he lapped at Isaac as he bobbed his head slowly.

For his part, Isaac seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, moaning and breathing words of praise, body straining as he clutched the sheets and tried not to buck up into Danny's mouth (which he appreciated).

"What? No!" Isaac protested when Danny pulled away, clearly confused as to why there was no longer on warm mouth swallowing him. With a grin, Danny grabbed a pillow and worked it under Isaac's hips as he settled between his long, spread legs. Keeping his eyes locked on Isaac's, Danny flicked the little bottle open, dribbling some onto his fingers before he urged Isaac's knees up.

When Danny let his thumb brushed against Isaac's entrance, the tall boy's breathing stuttered and an anticipatory shiver rolled down his spine. His reaction made Danny feel like his skin was suddenly too tight and he acted with more purpose, leaning in and dragging the flat of his tongue over the puckered hole before him.

Isaac's back arched, his head and shoulders thrown back as he gasped, "Oh God, Danny!"

With a smile, Danny applied himself, licking over and over around Isaac's hole, again and again, watching as the muscles in Isaac's thighs jumped and twitched. Once the little ring of muscle with shiny with saliva, he pressed his tongue forward, licking in a bit and earning a choked cry.

By the time Danny pushed a lube finger into Isaac, the blonde was moaning steadily, twitching and writhing. He gasped and sighed like the intrusion was relief and Danny soon added a second finger working the digits in and out and stretching the tight muscles, occasionally scraping over Isaac's prostate, an action that dragged sobs of pleasure from him.

It took a lot to keep the wolf from coming out, but he managed, concentrating on Danny and the very human pleasure he felt.

As Danny worked two fingers inside him, Isaac reached down and gripped one leg, pulling it up and opening himself wider as Danny crooked his fingers just right. He felt like fireworks were going off inside of him and he was sure Danny's neighbors could probably hear him gasping and moaning, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Danny's third finger brushed along his rim and pushed slowly inside.

The way Danny was staring down at him with warmth and affection made Isaac want him even more and he pulled him close, resting their foreheads together before accepting a wet, desperate kiss that had Danny swallowing Isaac's cry of disappointment when he pulled his fingers out of him. Isaac gasped, feeling an emptiness as his body attempted to clench around nothing, but his gasp turned into a groan when he looked down and saw Danny slicking himself up.

"Tell me if anything hurts," Danny whispered against his lips, hips hitching forward and the head of his cock pressed into Isaac. There was pressure and a good burn, not real pain. Danny had been thorough in prepping him, so as he eased forward, bit by bit, it felt good. New and different and really full. He ran a hand down Danny's back hitching a leg around his hip, digging a heel into Danny's ass to urge him forward.

When Isaac arched his back to find a prefect angle, Danny's hands settled on his hips to help. Fully seated in him, Danny paused to kiss Isaac gently, then began to thrust, slow at first and building into a steady rhythm.

"Uh, God, Danny," Isaac murmured, his muscles tightening around Danny as his cock struck his prostate over and over. Pulling Danny into a kiss, he panted against his lips, grinning when Danny groaned his name.

Isaac's fingers clutched at the sheets for purchase, gripping them tight as he rocked his hips against Danny's and flung his head back. Lost in a sea of sensation, he had little idea what was happening, but his body met Danny's thrusts and tightened around him each time he moved to withdraw. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, untouched, flushed and aching, the need to touch it building as the minutes passed.

"Are you close?" Danny panted in his ear, pulling Isaac out of his lust filled daze.

Wrapping a hand loosely around his cock, Isaac whimpered, "So close." He knew all it would take would be a few hard tugs, so he met Danny's lips and let out a rumbling growl, the roll of their hips bringing them both to the brink

One of Danny's hands cupped the back of Isaac's neck, holding their mouths together as Isaac gasped and withed, losing it as Danny slammed his hips forward again. His whole body shook, coming hard and clenching around Danny tighter even as continued moving right through his orgasm. Shaking and over-sensitive, Isaac gasped for breath, whimpering as he felt Danny's cock twitch inside him, felt something new and hot and a slick inside.

Danny slumped against him, hips still moving sluggishly, still buried in him as Isaac ran a hand down his sweat damp back. They traded breathless kisses until Danny withdrew and Isaac sighed at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He was a little startled when Danny reached down and touched him again, sliding through the slickness of lube and his own cum, tracing around Isaac's rim before sliding two fingers into him.

It was way too soon for Isaac to get hard again, but the action caused an ache of arousal deep inside and his cock gave a little twitch, limp and spent on his thigh. Grabbing Danny's sweaty hair, he hauled him close and kissed him deeply, hot and sloppy and full of promise.

As they lay there, sweat cooling on their skin, Isaac was startled when Danny said, "Wow. You really tore up the sheets!"

Glancing down, Isaac saw that he had left the sheets shredded and wondered if it was simple tearing or if his claws had come out. He was just glad he hadn't hurt Danny. Feeling heavy, he said, "I'm sorry…I'm a werewolf." Not subtle, but it had to be said and he spent the next 20 minutes explaining the whole situation to a very calm Danny.

"Huh. Werewolves. That actually explains a lot."

"And you're not freaked out?"

"Not really."

For a moment, all Isaac could do was stare, but then he smiled brightly at Danny. "Well, that makes dating a lot less complicated!"

"Dating? You asking me to be your boyfriend, Isaac?"

And that was how Isaac Lahey found himself with an official boyfriend.


End file.
